Slash
Slash (formerly Spike) is Raphael's mutated turtle friend. In Slash and Destroy,' he splashes himself with some Mutagenic Ooze and become the famous TMNT character '''''Slash. As Spike Raphael rescued Spike after he had been flushed down a toilet, and into the sewers. Raphael has a soft spot for Spike, and often talks to him about his feelings in private. This is important for Raph as he needs Spike as a sounding board for his inner thoughts and feelings. He can't reveal his feelings to his brothers so he shares them with Spike, who can't speak, but is an excellent listener. His brothers tease him about this sometimes. Spike's favorite food is lettuce leaves, which he is often seen eating. Raph often lets Spike ride around on his shoulder. As Slash When Spike was mutated into Slash, he has a vendetta against the turtles because of the stories Raph has told him all these years. Thinking that his brothers mistreated him, Slash set his thoughts on wiping them out anyway he could. He copied Raphs moves and used them to fight. He was last seen being knocked off a large building by Raph. Slash's Relationships Raphael: Raphael rescued Spike when he was flushed down the toilet. Raph tells Spike his feelings and thoughts because he can't with his brothers. Raphael really cares about Spike because he's always feeding, pampering and watching over Spike, and is overprotective of him when his brothers tease him about Spike. When Spike mutates into Slash, Raph comes in angry and complaining saying his brothers never understand him. That is when Slash says his brothers never understood him, but he always did. Even though Raph had to fight Slash in order to save his brothers, he still cares about Slash enough, that when, the turtle was falling from the roof, Raph still reached out to save him. Turtles: Slash has a personal vendetta against Leo, Donnie, and Mikey. Since Raph hasn't been able to tell his feelings to his brothers, he has told Spike his feelings about what happened in every problem he has encountered. Because of that, Slash sees Raphael's brothers as enemies that need to be wiped out in order for his master to be free. He had almost finished his vendetta too, hadn't Raphael stepped in. Gallery See Slash/Gallery Trivia *Spike mutates into Slash in Slash and Destroy. *Spike's so far the only one Raph shows his emotions to. *Slash is voiced by Corey Feldman, famed for voicing Donatello in the first and third live-action TMNT movies for the 1990's. *His weapon was a choice of April's to pick for a weapon, a mace. *An estimate of Slash's height would be about 6'2'. *Out of all of the turtles, he is the biggest and most muscular looking. *For some reason, Slash was mutated into a really big turtle, and the Turtles just mutated into human-size turtles. (It might due to the fact that he is a tortoise and tortoises are heftier than turtles) *The Ooze warped his brain making him lose his mind. *He is the third character that is the former allies of the Turtles. The first is WingNut and second is Mutagen Man. *Spike mutated himself on purpose, so that he could grant Raphael's wish. *His mutation was never seen on screen. *He has fingernails. *He is the second villain to name himself. The first being The Rat King. *He is like Leatherhead, since they both are angry and roar when very angry. *It is unknown and maybe impossible to turn Slash back to Spike. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Pets Category:Animals Category:Classic TMNT Characters Category:Mutant Reptiles Category:Mutants Category:Former Pets Category:Males Category:Teenagers Category:Villans Category:Bad Guys Category:Former Allies